Annexe:Don Quijote II/12
Cómo don Quijote y don Álvaro Tarfe fueron convidados a cenar con el juez que en la sortija les convidó, y de la estraña y jamás pensada aventura que en la sala se ofreció aquella noche a nuestro valeroso hidalgo Acabada de jugar la sortija y de haber corrido en ella los caballeros de dos en dos delante de toda la ciudad, desocuparon todos sus puestos, volviéndose a sus casas por venir la noche. Para hacer, pues, lo mesmo, don Álvaro asió de la mano a don Quijote, diciéndole: -Vamos, mi señor don Quijote, a dar un par de vueltas por esas calles mientras se hace hora de acudir a cenar con el señor que vuesa merced sabe, que como juez liberalísimo nos ha convidado esta noche. -Vamos - dijo don Quijote- donde vuesa merced mandare. Y sin que hubiese remedio con él de que diera la adarga y lanzón a un paje, para que, como don Álvaro quería, lo llevase a su casa, se fue con todo este carruaje acompañándole. Llegaron a muy buena hora en la noble casa del huésped que los había convidado a cenar; y, tomando en el zaguán un paje suyo la lanza y adarga de don Quijote, se apearon y subieron al punto al aposento de don Carlos, que así se llamaba el juez, el cual se levantó, con otros caballeros amigos que tenía también convidados, para ir a abrazar a don Quijote, como lo hizo, diciéndole: -Bien sea venido el señor caballero andante y con la salud que todos deseamos, como lo hacemos también que, para mayor alivio del trabajo pasado, se quite vuesa merced las armas, pues está en parte segura y entre amigos que desean servir a vuesa merced y aprender de su valor todo buen orden de milicia. Que creo lo habemos bien menester, según lo mal que los caballeros lo han hecho en la sortija; que si vuesa merced no remediara sus faltas, quedaran las fiestas harto frías. Don Quijote le respondió: -Señor don Carlos, yo no tengo por costumbre, en ninguna parte que vaya, sea de amigos o enemigos, quitarme las armas, por dos razones. La primera, porque trayéndolas siempre puestas se hace el hombre a ellas; que, como dicen los filósofos, ab assuetis non fit passio. Pues la costumbre, como vuesa merced sabe, convierte las cosas en naturaleza, con que ningún trabajo hay que dé pesadumbre. La segunda, porque no sabe el hombre de quién se ha de fiar, ni lo que le puede acontecer, por ser varios los sucesos de la guerra. Y me acuerdo haber leído en el auténtico libro de las hazañas de don Belianís de Grecia que yendo él y otro caballero armados de todas piezas, perdidos por un bosque, llegaron a cierto prado donde hallaron diez o doce salvajes que estaban asando un venado, los cuales, por señas, les convidaron a comer dél. Los caballeros, que llevaban no poca necesidad y hambre, viendo la humanidad que mostraban aquellos bárbaros, bajaron de sus caballos, quitándoles los frenos para que paciesen; pero ellos no se quisieron quitar las celadas, sino, levantadas un poco las viseras, sentados en las yerbas, comieron de una pierna del venado que los salvajes les pusieron delante. Y, apenas hubieron comido media docena de bocados, cuando, concertados entre sí, en lenguaje que no entendieron los forasteros, llegando pasito por detrás dos dellos con dos mazas y a un tiempo, les dieron tan fuertemente sobre las cabezas, que, a no llevar puestas las celadas, fueran, sin duda, fatal sustento de aquellos bárbaros. Con todo, cayeron en tierra aturdidos, y ellos, con grande algazara, comenzaron a desarmarlos, pero como no sabían de aquel menester, no hacían sino revolverlos por aquel prado acá y acullá; de suerte que, dándoles un poco el viento y viendo el triste estado en que sus cosas estaban, se levantaron muy ligeramente, y, metiendo mano en sus ricas espadas, comenzaron a dar tras los salvajes como en real de enemigos, sin dar revés con que no hiciesen de un salvaje dos, por estar desnudos. Decía esto don Quijote con tanta cólera, que, metiendo él también mano en su espada, prosiguió diciendo: -Dando aquí tajos, acullá cuchilladas, aquí partían uno hasta los pechos, allí dejaban otro en un pie como grulla, hasta que mataron la mayor parte dellos. Don Carlos le hizo envainar, riendo con aquellos caballeros de la cólera que había tomado contra los salvajes, pues parecía que los tenía delante; y, asiéndole por la mano y entrándole en otra sala, hallaron puestas las mesas para cenar; donde, volviendo la cabeza don Carlos, dijo a un paje suyo de los que allí estaban: -Id volando a la posada del señor don Álvaro, pues ya sabéis, y llamad al escudero del señor don Quijote, Sancho Panza, diciéndole que su amo le manda se venga luego con vos, que también está convidado. Y no vengáis sin él de ninguna suerte. Tomó el paje la capa, fue por él al momento, y, hallándolo en la cocina con el cocinero, a quien con mucha melancolía estaba contando la desgracia del hurto de las preciosas agujetas, le dijo: -Señor Sancho, vuesa merced se venga conmigo al instante, porque el señor don Quijote le llama, viendo que mi señor don Carlos no se quiere asentar a la mesa con los convidados hasta verle a vuesa merced en la sala. -Señor paje -respondió con mucha flema Sancho-, vuesa merced podrá decir a esos señores que les beso las manos y que no estoy en casa, y que por esto no voy, y porque ando por la plaza buscando un cierto negocio de importancia que se me ha perdido; pero que si Dios me alumbra con bien para que lo halle, les doy palabra de ir luego. -Eso no -dijo el paje-; vuesa merced ha de venir conmigo, que así me lo han mandado, porque es también convidado a la cena. -¡Hablara yo para mañana! -respondió Sancho-; que, siendo así, claro está que iré de muy rebuena gana al punto. Y a fe que me coge en tiempo que no tengo muy mala disposición, porque ha más de tres horas que no ha entrado en mi cuerpo cosa alguna, si no es un platillo de carne fiambre y un panecillo que me dio aquí el señor cocinero, que Dios guarde, con que me tornó el alma al cuerpo. Pero vamos, que no quiero hacer falta ni que me tengan por descuidado. Fuéronse ambos en diciendo esto, despidiéndose primero del cocinero. Llegaron a la sala donde estaban ya cenando, don Carlos a la cabecera de la mesa con don Quijote a su lado, y los demás caballeros por su orden, que serían más de veinte. Llegó Sancho junto a su amo, y, quitándose la caperuza con entrambas manos, haciendo una gran reverencia, dijo: -Buenas noches dé Dios a vuesas mercedes y los tenga en su santa gloria. -¡Oh, Sancho -dijo don Carlos-, seáis bien venido! Pero ¿cómo decís que Dios nos tenga en su santa gloria, pues aún no somos muertos, si no es que estos caballeros lo estén de hambre, según es la cena poca? Aunque si es así, su falta suplirá mi voluntad, que es mucha. -Mi señor -dijo Sancho-, como para mí no hay otra gloria sino cuando está la mesa puesta, téngola grande viendo sobre ésta tantos platos llenos de avestruces y carne y de pastel en botes, que no puedo tragar la saliva de contento. Tomó don Álvaro Tarfe en esto un melón que estaba en la mesa y le dio a Sancho, diciendo: -Probad, Sancho, este melón, y si sale bueno, yo os daré su peso de carne de la deste plato. Dábale con él un cuchillo para que le hiciese la cala; y él dijo que no le había ido bien en el melonar de Ateca en partir con cuchillo los melones, y que así le partiría, con su licencia, como los partía en su tierra. Y, diciendo esto, le dejó caer de golpe en el suelo, y luego le levantó hecho cuatro piezas, diciendo: -Hele aquí partido de una vez a vuesa merced, sin andar hendo rebanadicas con el cuchillo. -A fe, Sancho -dijo don Carlos- que sois curioso y me huelgo de vuestra discreción, pues hacéis de una vez lo que otros no hicieran de ocho. Tomad, que por mí os habéis de comer este capón -esto dijo dándole uno famoso que había en un plato-, que me dicen que para hacello os ha dado Dios particular gracia. -La Santa Trinidad se lo pague a vuesa merced -replicó Sancho-, cuando deste mundo vaya. Tomó el capón, el cual estaba ya partido por sus junturas, y espetósele casi invisiblemente. Viendo la sutileza de sus dientes, los pajes dieron en vaciarle en la caperuza cuantos platos alcanzaban de la mesa, con lo cual se puso en breve rato Sancho hecho una trompa de París. Pero don Carlos, tomando un gran plato de albondiguillas, dijo: -¿Atreveros heis, Sancho, a comer dos docenas de albondiguillas si estuviesen bien guisadas? -No sé -respondió Sancho- qué cosas son alhondiguillas; alhóndigas sí que las hay en mi pueblo, pero no son esas de comer, sino el trigo que está dentro, después de amasado. -No son sino estas pelotillas de carne -dijo don Carlos, dándole el plato, el cual tomó Sancho, y una a una, como quien come un racimo de uvas, se las metió entre pecho y espalda, con harta maravilla de los que su buena disposición veían; y, en acabando de comerlas, dijo: -¡Oh hideputa, traidores, y qué bien me han sabido. Pardiez, que pueden ser pelotillas con que jueguen los niños del limbo. A fe que si torno a mi lugar, que en un huerto que tengo junto a mi casa he de sembrar por lo menos un celemín dellas, porque sé que no se siembran en todo el Argamesilla; y aun podrá ser, si el año se acierta, que los regidores me las pongan a ocho maravedís la libra; y si es así, no serán oídas ni vistas. Decía esto Sancho tan sencillamente, como si en realidad de verdad fuera cosa que se pudiera sembrar; y, viendo que todos se reían, dijo: -Sólo un desconveniente hallo yo en sembrar éstas, y es que, como soy de mi naturaleza aficionado a ellas, me las comería antes que llegasen a madurar, si no es que mi mujer me pusiese algún espantajo para que no llegase a ellas, y aun Dios y ayuda que bastase. -¿Casado sois, Sancho -dijo don Carlos-, según eso? -Para servir a vuesa merced, con mi mujer lo soy -replicó Sancho-, la cual le besa muchas veces las manos por la merced que me hace. Rieron todos de la respuesta, y preguntóle de nuevo don Carlos si era hermosa, a lo cual respondió: -¡Y cómo, cuerpo de San Ciruelo, si es hermosa! Ello es verdad que, si bien me acuerdo, hará por estas yerbas que vienen cincuenta y tres años, y está un poco la cara prieta de andar al sol, con tres dientes que le faltan arriba, dos muelas abajo; mas, con todo eso, no hay Aristóteles que le llegue al zapato. Sólo tiene que, en llegando a su poder los dos o tres cuartos, luego los deposita en casa de Juan Pérez, tabernero de mi lugar, para llevarlos después de agua de cepas en un jarro grande que tenemos, desbocado de puro boquearle ella con la boca. -Vuestra mujer buena bebedora -dijo don Carlos-, y vos siempre con buena disposición de comer, haréis muy buenos casados. Y, alargando la mano tras esto a un plato grande que tenía seis pellas de manjar blanco, le dijo: -¿Habéis dejado, Sancho, algún rincón desembarazado para comer estas seis pellas? Que, según habéis comido, no tendréis apetito dellas. -Beso a vuesa merced las manos -dijo Sancho, alargando las suyas y tomándolas-, por la que me hace; y fíe de mí que me las comeré, siendo Dios servido y su bendita Madre. Y, apartándose a un lado, se comió las cuatro con tanta prisa y gusto, como dieron señales dello las barbas, que quedaron no poco enjalbegadas del manjar blanco; las otras dos que dél le quedaban se las metió en el seno con intención de guardarlas para la mañana. Acabada la cena, se sentaron todos, quitadas las mesas, por su orden alrededor de la sala, y don Álvaro Tarfe y don Quijote a la mano izquierda de don Carlos, que hizo sentar a sus pies a Sancho Panza. A la que platicaban don Álvaro con don Quijote (haciéndole decir mil dislates, por lo que en la cena había estado mudo, parte por dar lugar a que gustasen de Sancho los convidados, y parte por las quimeras que revolvía en su entendimiento sobre la venganza que sería bien tomase de la sabia Urganda, que tan en público le había desfavorecido, cerrándole la ventana sin aceptar las preciosas agujetas que le presentaba), y don Carlos con Sancho Panza, y los demás caballeros entre sí, entraron por la sala dos estremados músicos con sus instrumentos, y un mozo que traían los representantes, gallardo zapateador. Cantaron muchas y muy buenas letras y tonos los músicos, y después zapateó y volteó el mozo por estremo; y, mientras lo iba haciendo, bajó don Carlos la cabeza y preguntó a Sancho, de manera que todos lo pudieron oír, si se atrevería a dar algunas vueltas de las que aquel mozo daba. El cual respondió bostezando y haciéndose la cruz con el dedo pulgar en la boca, porque le cargaba el sueño con la mucha cena. -Pardiobre, señor, que voltearía yo lindísimamente recostado ahora sobre dos o tres jalmas. Este diablo de hombre no debe de tener tripas ni asadura, pues tan ligero salta; y, si está hueco por de dentro, no hay más que meterle una candela encendida por el órgano trasero y servirá de linterna. En esto, llamó don Carlos a un paje y le habló al oído, diciendo: -Andad y decid al secretario que ya es hora. Hase de advertir que entre don Álvaro Tarfe, don Carlos y el mismo secretario había concierto hecho de traer aquella noche a la sala uno de los gigantes que sacan en Zaragoza el día del Corpus en la procesión, que son de más de tres varas en alto; y, con serlo tanto, con cierta invención los trae un hombre solo sobre los hombro. Pues, estando la gente, como he dicho, en la sala, en recibiendo el recado de don Carlos, el secretario entró con el gigante por un cabo della, que de propósito estaba ya sin luz; y encima de la puerta por donde entró estaba en lo alto, junto al techo, una ventana pequeña a modo de claraboya, que venía a dar en la cabeza del mismo gigante, por ser de su misma altura, y, por la cual, arrimado a ella, había, sin ser visto, de hablar el secretario, que, en sacando y poniendo en dicho puesto al que traía sobre sus hombros dicho gigante, se volvió a entrar para ponerse en dicha ventanilla. A la vista primera que todos tuvieron del gigante, hicieron de industria como que se alborotaban, poniendo las manos sobre las guarniciones de las espadas; mas don Quijote se levantó diciendo: -Las vuesas mercedes se sosieguen, que esto no es nada, y yo solo sé qué cosa puede ser, que destas aventuras cada día sucedían en casa de los emperadores antiguos. Siéntense todos, digo, y veremos lo que este gigante quiere, y conforme a ello se le dará la respuesta. Todos se asentaron; y el secretario, que era un hombre muy discreto y estaba bien enseñado de lo que había de hacer, cuando vio toda la gente sosegada, comenzó a decir en voz alta: -¿Quién de vosotros aquí es el Caballero Desamorado? Todos callaron, y don Quijote, con una voz muy reposada, le respondió diciendo: -Soberbio y descomunal gigante, yo soy ese por quien preguntas. -Gracias doy -dijo el secretario, hablando desde lo alto, metida la cabeza dentro lo hueco de la del gigante- a los dioses inmortales, y principalmente al gran Marte, que lo es de las batallas, pues, al cabo de tan largo camino y de tantos trabajos, he venido a hallar en esta ciudad lo que con tanta solicitud mil días ha que ando buscando, que es el Caballero Desamorado. Sabed, príncipes y caballeros que en este vuestro real palacio os habéis juntado, que yo soy, si nunca le oístes decir, Bramidán de Tajayunque, rey de Chipre, el cual reino gané por sola mi persona, quitándosele a su legítimo señor y aplicándomele a mí, como quien mejor que él le merecía. Y, llegando en dicho mi reino a mis oídos las nuevas de las inauditas fazañas y estrañas aventuras del príncipe don Quijote de la Mancha, llamado por otro nombre el de la Triste Figura o Desamorado, sintiendo por gran mengua mía que haya en toda la redondez de la tierra quien a mi valor y fortaleza iguale, he dejado mi reino, pasando por otros muchos estraños, a pesar de los que los gobernaban, buscando, inquiriendo y preguntando, con asombro y miedo de cuantos me vían, adónde o en qué reino o provincia estaría dicho caballero, que tanta fama tenía por todo el mundo. Porque, como es verdad y no lo puedo negar, por doquiera que he pasado no se trata ni se habla de otra cosa en las plazas, templos, calles, hornos, tabernas y caballerizas hoy, sino de don Quijote de la Mancha. Yo, pues, como digo, estimulado de la envidia de tantas fazañas tuyas, ¡oh gran don Quijote!, he venido a buscarte solamente para dos cosas. La primera, para hacer batalla contigo, y quitarte la cabeza y llevarla a Chipre para ponerla en la puerta de mi real palacio, haciéndome con esto señor de todas las victorias que has habido con tantos gigantes y jayanes, para que acabe el mundo de entender que yo sólo soy sin segundo y sólo quien merece ser alabado, estimado, honrado y nombrado en todos los reinos del universo por más bravo, más valiente y de mayor fama que tú y cuantos antes de ti fueron y después de ti serán. Por tanto, si te quieres escusar del trabajo de entrar conmigo en batalla, manda luego a la hora, sin escusa ninguna, darme tu cabeza para que la lleve en mi lanza, y quédate a la buena ventura. La segunda cosa a que vengo es que también he oído decir cómo tiene don Carlos, dueño deste fuerte alcázar, una hermana de quince años, de peregrina hermosura y gracia, la cual quiero y es mi voluntad que juntamente con tu cabeza se me dé al punto, para que me la lleve a Chipre y la tenga por mi amiga todo el tiempo que me pareciere, pues dello le resultará sobrada honra. Y si no lo quisiere hacer, le desafío y reto a él y a todo el reino de Aragón junto, y a cuantos aragoneses, catalanes y valencianos hay en su corona, que salgan contra mí a pie o a caballo; que a la puerta deste gran palacio tengo mis fortísimas y encantadas armas, las cuales tiran de un carro seis pares de robustísimos bueyes de Palestina; porque mi lanza es una entena de un navío, mi celada iguala en grandeza al chapitel del campanario del gran templo de Santa Sofía de Constantinopla y mi escudo, una rueda de molino. Responde, pues, luego a todo, tú el Desamorado Caballero, porque estoy de prisa, y tengo mucho que hacer, y hago falta en mi reino. Calló en esto el gigante, y todos los que la maraña sabían disimularon cuanto pudieron, aguardando a ver lo que don Quijote respondería al gigante. El cual, levantándose de su asiento, hincó las rodillas en tierra delante de don Carlos, diciéndole: -Soberano emperador Trebacio de Grecia, la vuestra majestad sea servida, pues me habéis acetado en este vuestro imperio por hijo, de me dar licencia de hablar y responder por todos a esta endiablada bestia, particularmente por vos y por todo este nobilísimo reino, para que así pueda mejor después darle el castigo que sus blasfemias y sacrílegas palabras merecen. Don Carlos, mordiéndose los labios de risa y disimulando cuanto pudo, le echó los brazos al cuello y le levantó diciendo: -Soberano príncipe de la Mancha, esta causa no solamente es mía, sino también vuestra; pero yo he cobrado tan gran temor al gigante Bramidán de Tajayunque, que el corazón se me quiere saltar del cuerpo. Y así, digo que, si a vos os parece, será bueno, para librarnos de la universal traición que nos amenaza, concederle las dos cosas que nos pide; y es que vos le deis vuestra cabeza, que ya yo de mi parte estoy dispuesto, más por fuerza que por grado, de dalle también a mi bella hermana Lucrecia; y que se vaya con todos los diablos antes que haga mayores males. Y, aunque éste es mi voto, con todo, dejo al vuestro la resolución del caso; y así, conforme a él, dadle, amado príncipe, la respuesta que os pareciere, pues será la más acertada. Sancho, que había cobrado grandísimo temor al gigante, como oyó lo que don Carlos había dicho a su amo, le dijo, hecho ojos: -¡Ea!, mi señor don Quijote, por los quince auxiliadores, de quienes Miguel Aguileldo, sacristán de la Argamesilla, que es muy devoto, le suplico haga lo que el señor don Carlos le dice. ¿Para qué quiere hacer batalla con este gigante, que dicen dél que parte por medio un ayunque mayor que la del herrero de nuestro lugar; que por eso refieren graves autores se llama Tajayunque? Y más, que, según él dice (y lo creo, porque tan gran hombre de bien no dirá una cosa por otra), trae una rueda de molino por escudo. Délo, pues esto es así, a los satanases y despachémosle con lo que pide de una vez, y no perdamos más tiempo con él ni demos que reír al diablo. Don Quijote le dio un puntillón terrible en las nalgas, diciendo: -¡Oh, villano sandio y soez, harto de ajos desde la cuna! ¿Y quién te mete a ti en lo que no te va ni te viene? Y, poniéndose en medio de la sala, frontero del gigante, le dijo con voz grave desta manera: -Soberbio gigante Bramidán de Tajayunque, con atención he escuchado tus arrogantes palabras, de las cuales entiendo tus locos y desvariados deseos; y ya hubieras llevado el pago dellas y dellos antes que desta real sala salieras, si no fuera porque guardo el debido respeto al emperador y príncipes que presentes están, y porque quiero darte el castigo merecido en pública plaza delante todo el mundo, y porque sirva de escarmiento para que otros tales como tú no se atrevan de aquí adelante a semejantes disparates y locuras. Con que, respondiendo ahora a tus demandas, digo que aceto la batalla que pides, señalando por puesto della, para mañana después de comer, la ancha plaza que en esta ciudad llaman del Pilar, por estar en ella el sacro templo y dichoso sanctuario que es felicísimo depósito del pilar divino, sobre quien la Virgen benditísima habló y consoló en vida a su sobrino y gran patrón de nuestra España, el apóstol Sanctiago. En esta plaza, pues, podrás salir con las armas que quisieres, seguro de que, si tú tienes por escudo una rueda de molino, yo tengo una adarga de Fez que no le hace ventaja la mesma rueda de la Fortuna. Y, en cambio de la cabeza que me pides, juro y prometo de no comer pan en manteles ni holgarme con la reina, y, en suma, juro todos los demás juramentos que en semejantes trances suelen jurar los verdaderos caballeros andantes, cuya lista hallarás en la historia que refiere el amargo llanto que se hizo sobre el mal logrado Valdovinos, hasta cortarte la tuya y ponerla sobre la puerta deste gran palacio del emperador mi señor y padre. -¡Oh, dioses inmortales! -dijo el secretario con una voz gruesa y tremenda-, ¿y cómo consentís que semejantes afrentas me diga un hombre solo, sin que le haga y convierta luego mi cólera en albondiguillas? Yo juro, por el orden de secretario que recebí, de no comer pan en el suelo, ni folgar con la reina de espadas, copas, bastos ni oros, ni dormir sobre la punta de mi espada, hasta tomar tan sanguinolenta venganza del príncipe don Quijote de la Mancha, que los brazos que le queden colgados de los hombros, y las piernas y muslos asidos a las caderas, y la cabeza se le ande a todas partes, y la boca, a pesar de cuantos ni han nacido ni han de nacer, le ha de quedar debajo de las narices. Aturdido Sancho del tropel de tan graves amenazas y execraciones, se levantó del suelo donde estaba asentado, y, poniéndose entre don Quijote y el gigante, quitándose primero la caperuza con ambas manos, le dijo con mucha cortesía: -¡Ah, señor Bramidán de Partejunques! No, por la pasión que Dios pasó, no le haga tanto mal a mi amo, que es hombre de bien y no quiere her batalla con vuesa merced, porque no está hecho a hacerla con semejantes Comejunques. Tráigale vuesa merced media docena de meloneros, que a fe que con ellos se entienda él lindísimamente; y, aun con todo, es menester el favor del señor San Roque, abogado de la pestilencia. El gigante, sin hacer caso de lo que Sancho decía, sacó un guante de dos pellejos de cabrito, que traía ya hecho para aquel efeto, y dijo, arrojándole a don Quijote: -Levanta, caballero cobarde, ese mi estrecho y pequeño guante, en señal y gaje de que mañana te espero en la plaza que dijiste, después de comer. Y con esto, volvió las espaldas por la puerta que había entrado. Don Quijote alzó el guante, que era sin duda de tres palmos, y diósele a Sancho, diciendo: -Toma, Sancho, guarda ese guante de Bramidán hasta mañana después de comer, que verás maravillas. Tomóle Sancho y, santiguándose, dijo: -¡Válgate el diablo por Balandrán de Tragajunques, o como es tu gracia, y qué terribles manos que tienes! ¡Oh, hideputa traidor, el bellaco que le esperase un bofetón! A fe, señor, que tenemos bien en qué entender con este demonio, según es de grande y despavorido; y acuérdese lleva jurado le ha de hacer como aquellas alhondiguillas que comimos esta noche. Pero vuesa merced, antes que llegue ese tiempo, hágale a él pellas de manjar blanco; que también las hemos cenado y me saben bien, y aún yo tengo dos dellas en el seno para un menester. En esto, se levantó don Carlos de la silla, y mandando encender hachas para acompañar con ellas aquellos caballeros a sus casas; y, por ser tarde, se despidió dellos y de don Quijote y de don Álvaro, que, asiéndole de la mano, se le llevó, juntamente con Sancho Panza, a su casa, a donde el buen hidalgo pasó una de las peores noches que jamás había pasado, pensando en la peligrosa batalla en que otro día había de entrar con aquel desproporcionado gigante, quél imaginaba ser verdadero rey de Chipre, como él mismo había dicho. Aquí da fin la Quinta parte del ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha